Replaceable cutting teeth are commonly used on circular saws utilized in the wood or pulp manufacturing industry. Generally such teeth are preferably manufactured from a composite material having abrasion resistant properties such as tungsten carbide and are attached by braising or the like to the attack faces of a radial array of gullets formed about the periphery of a saw blank. Alternatively, such cutting teeth can be similarly attached to an elongated tooth holder or shank. A plurality of holder and cutting tooth assemblies may then be removably secured by bolting, pinning or other well known means within a radially aligned array of recesses formed about the periphery of a circular saw blank.
Such cutting tips when positioned on a circular saw blank have an upper cutting surface which extends radially outwardly of the periphery of the saw blank and extends generally parallel to the axis of saw rotation. Side cutting surfaces extend laterally outwardly of either the saw blank or the tooth holder or shank forming the kerf.
In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,470 which issued Apr. 18, 1978 to Reed, which discloses a cutting tooth secured to a holder or shank for insertion within a plurality of radially extending slots formed within the periphery of a flat steel disc.
The applicant is further aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,217 which issued Aug. 23, 1988 to Ludwig, which discloses a cutting tip secured to a holder or shank. The teeth are formed so as to have a leading face which is generally “V” shaped or arcuately shaped in sectional view taken on a plane generally parallel to the axis of saw rotation.